Astor family
|distinctions = America's first aristocrats |heirlooms = Astor Family Portrait, Astor Diamond |estate = }} The Astor family achieved prominence in business, society, and politics in the United States and the United Kingdom during the 19th and 20th centuries. With ancestral roots in the Italian Alps, the Astors settled in Germany, first appearing in North America during the eighteenth century with John Jacob Astor, one of the richest people in history. Founding family members ]] John Jacob Astor (born Johann Jakob Astor) was the youngest of four sons born to butcher Johann Jacob Astor (1724–1816) and Maria Magdalena vom Berg (1730–1764). John and his eldest brother George (born Georg) (1752–1813), known as 'George & John Astor', were flute makers, who came to England c. 1778 from Walldorf, Germany. While working in England, he learned to speak English and anglicized his name. In 1783, John Jacob left for Baltimore, Maryland, and was active first as a dealer in woodwind instruments, then in New York as a merchant in furs, pianos, and real estate. After moving to New York, John met and married Sarah Cox Todd (1762–1842). Sarah was the daughter of Scottish immigrants Adam Todd and Sarah Cox. She worked alongside her husband as a consultant, and was accused of witchcraft after her success with the company in 1817. The accusations never led to legal action. They had eight children, including occasional poet John Jacob Astor Jr. (1791–1869) and real estate businessman William Backhouse Astor Sr. (1792–1875). John Jacob's fur trading company established a Columbia River trading post at Fort Astoria in 1811, the first United States community on the Pacific coast. He financed the overland Astor Expedition in 1810–1812 to reach the outpost, which was in the then-disputed Oregon Country. Control of Fort Astoria played a key role in English and American territorial claims on the region. John and George's brother Henry (born Heinrich) (1754–1833) also emigrated to America. He was a horse racing enthusiast, and purchased a thoroughbred named Messenger, who had been brought from England to America in 1788. The horse became the founding sire of all Standardbred horses in the United States today. The third brother Melchior remained in Germany. During the 19th century, the Astors became one of the wealthiest families in the United States. Toward the end of that century, some of the family moved to England and achieved high prominence there. During the 20th century, the number of American Astors began to decline, but their legacy lives on in their many public works including the New York Public Library. English descendants of the Astors hold two hereditary peerages: Viscount and Baron. While many of Astor members had joined to the Episcopal Church, John Jacob Astor remained a member of the Reformed congregation to his death.Reformed Congregation James Parton, Life of John Jacob Astor: To which is appended a Copy of his last will (The American News Comp., 1865), pg. 81 Family namesake places For many years, the members of the Astor family were known as "the landlords of New York". Their New York City namesakes are the famous Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, an Astor Row, Astor Court, Astor Place, and Astor Avenue in the Bronx, where the Astors used to stable horses. The neighborhood of Astoria, Queens, is named after the family as well. Beyond New York City, the Astor family name is imprinted in a great deal of United States history and geography. There are towns of Astor in the states of Florida, Georgia, Iowa, and Kansas and there are Astorias in Illinois, Missouri and Oregon. There is a neighborhood called Astor Park just south of downtown Green Bay, Wisconsin. At the heart of this neighborhood is a park (also called "Astor Park"); the Astor family donated this land for the building of a trade school. The Astors were also prominent on Mackinac Island, Michigan, and Newport, Rhode Island, with their summer house, Beechwood. At Grand Hotel on Mackinac Island, there are the Lord and Lady Astor Suites; the hotel salon is called Astor's. Family tree Listed by ancestry/generation: The following list uses the d'Aboville numbering system with the leading 1'' omitted. The generation is indicated by the number of digits in the descendant's index number: 1. Child, 2. Grandchild, 3. Great-grandchild, 4. Great-great-grandchild, etc. '''Johann Jacob Astor' (1724–1816), butcher, married Maria Magdalena Vorfelder (1730–1766) :1 George Peter Astor Sr. (born Georg Peter Astor) (1752–1813), flute maker ::1.1 Sarah Astor ::1.2 George Peter Astor Jr. ::1.3 Joseph Astor ::1.4 William Henry Astor ::1.5 Benjamin Astor ::1.6 unknown daughter ::1.7 unknown daughter ::1.8 unknown daughter :2 Henry Astor I (born Heinrich Astor) (1754–1833), butcher and horse racing enthusiast :3 Melchior Astor (1759–1829) ::3.1 Sophia Astor :4 John Jacob Astor Sr. (born Johann Jakob Astor) (1763–1848), fur trader, married Sarah Cox Todd (1762–1842) ::4.1 Magdalena Astor (1788–1832), married 1st 1807, Adrian Bentzon; married 2nd 1820, Rev. John Bristed (1778–1855) :::4.1.1 John Jacob Astor Bentzon (1818–?) :::4.1.2 Sarah Bentzon :::4.1.3 Charles Astor Bristed Sr. (1820–1874), m. 1st 1847 Laura Whetten Brevoort (1823–1848), m. 2nd 1867 Grace Ashburner Sedgwick (1833–1897) ::::4.1.3.1 John Jacob Astor Bristed (1848–1880) ::::4.1.3.2 Charles Astor Bristed Jr. (1868–?) ::4.2 Sarah Todd Astor (1790–1790), stillborn ::4.3 John Jacob Astor Jr. (1791–1869), occasional poet, sickly and mentally unstable, never married or had children. ::4.4 William Backhouse Astor Sr. (1792–1875), businessman, married Margaret Rebecca Armstrong (1800–1872), daughter of United States Secretary of War and Senator John Armstrong Jr. and Alida Livingston. :::4.4.1 Emily Astor (1819–1841), married Samuel Cutler "Sam" Ward (1814–1884), financier, lobbyist, author, son of banker Samuel Ward III and Julia Rush Cutler. ::::4.4.1.1 Margaret Astor "Maddie" Ward (1838–1875), married 1856 John Winthrop Chanler (1826–1877), New York Congressman, great-great-great-grandson of Wait Winthrop and Joseph Dudley and great-grandson of Peter Stuyvesant. John and Maddie's children are collectively referred to as the Astor Orphans.Thomas Lately, A pride of lions: the Astor orphans; the Chanler chronicle, W. Morrow, 1971. :::::4.4.1.1.1 John Armstrong "Archie" Chanler (1862–1935) married and later divorced Amélie Louise Rives :::::4.4.1.1.2 Captain Winthrop Astor Chanler (1863–1926) served with the Rough Riders and was wounded at the Battle of Tayacoba m. Louisa Margaret "Daisy" Terry ::::::4.4.1.1.2.1 Laura Astor Chanler (1887–1984) m. Lawrence Grant White (1887–1956) in 1916 :::::::4.4.1.1.2.1.1 Frederick Lawrence Peter White (1917–Unknown) ::::::4.4.1.1.2.2 John Winthrop Chanler II (1889–1894) ::::::4.4.1.1.2.3 Beatrice Margaret Mary Chanler (1891–1974) m. Pierre Francis Allegaert ::::::4.4.1.1.2.4 Hester Marion Chanler (1893–1990) m. Edward Motley Pickman in 1915 :::::::4.4.1.1.2.4.1 Unknown :::::::4.4.1.1.2.4.2 Jane Pickman (1919–1989) :::::::4.4.1.1.2.4.3 David Pickman ::::::4.4.1.1.2.5 May Margaret Gabrielle Chanler (1897–1958) m. Porter Ralph Chandler (1899–1979) ::::::4.4.1.1.2.6 Hubert Winthrop Chanler (1900–1974) m. Gertrude Laughlin (1914-Unknown) :::::::4.4.1.1.2.6.1 John Winthrop Chanler III ::::::4.4.1.1.2.7 Theodore Ward "Teddy" Chanler (1902–1961) m. Maria De Acosta Sargent (1880–1970) :::::4.4.1.1.3 Emily Astor Chanler (1864–1872) :::::4.4.1.1.4 Elizabeth Astor Winthrop Chanler (1866–1937), married John Jay Chapman :::::4.4.1.1.5 William Astor "Willie" Chanler Sr. (1867–1934), United States Congressman m. Beatrice "Minnie" Ashley (1878–1946) ::::::4.4.1.1.5.1 William Astor Chanler Jr. (1904–2002) ::::::4.4.1.1.5.2 Sidney Ashley Chanler (1907–1994) married in 1934 Princess Maria Antonia of Braganza (1903–1973), daughter of Miguel, Duke of Braganza and Princess Elisabeth of Thurn and Taxis :::::::4.4.1.1.5.2.1 Maria Mafalda Teresa Chanler (born 1935) m. 1st Emanuel, Frhr von Pereira Arnstein (1931–1976) m. 2nd Count Andre Stenbock-Fermor (born 1926) in 1967 ::::::::4.4.1.1.5.2.1.1 Alexis Stenbock-Fermor (born 1968) ::::::::4.4.1.1.5.2.1.2 Xenia Stenbock-Fermor (born 1969) m. Camillo Costa (born 1963) in 1994 :::::::::4.4.1.1.5.2.1.2.1 Alexandre Costa (born 1997) :::::::4.4.1.1.5.2.2 Anthony Chanler (born 1938) :::::::4.4.1.1.5.2.3 Robert Alain Chanler (born 1941) :::::4.4.1.1.6 Marion Ward Chanler (1868–1883) :::::4.4.1.1.7 Lewis Stuyvesant Chanler Sr. (1869–1942), New York Congressman, m. 1st 1890 (div) Alice Chamberlain (1868–1955), m. 2nd 1921 Julia Lynch Olin (1882–1961) ::::::4.4.1.1.7.1 Lewis Stuyvesant Chanler Jr. (1891–1963), m. 1st around 1920 Leslie Murray, m. 2nd after 1940 Mary Kroehle :::::::4.4.1.1.7.1.1 Susan Chanler (1921–1996) :::::::4.4.1.1.7.1.2 Bronson Winthrop Chanler (1922–2009) :::::::4.4.1.1.7.1.3 Clare Chanler (1927–1992) :::::::4.4.1.1.7.1.4 Rosanna Chanler (1930) ::::::4.4.1.1.7.2 Alida Chanler (1894–1983) ::::::4.4.1.1.7.3 William Chamberlain Chanler (1895–1981) :::::4.4.1.1.8 Margaret Livingston Chanler (1870–1963), m. Richard Aldrich (1863–1937) in 1906 http://cdn.loc.gov/master/pnp/habshaer/ny/ny0100/ny0153/data/ny0153data.pdf ::::::4.4.1.1.8.1 Margaret Aldrich (1911–2011) m. 1st Christopher Rand, m. 2nd Byron DeMott :::::::4.4.1.1.8.1.1 Christopher Rand :::::::4.4.1.1.8.1.2 Richard Rand :::::::4.4.1.1.8.1.3 Peter Rand :::::::4.4.1.1.8.1.4 Diana Rand :::::::4.4.1.1.8.1.5 Mary Rand ::::::4.4.1.1.8.2 Richard Chanler Aldrich m. Susan Cutler :::::::4.4.1.1.8.2.1 Richard Winthrop Aldrich m. Ania Olbrychtowicz ::::::::4.4.1.1.8.2.1.1 Alexandra Aldrich m. ? mizrahi :::::::::4.4.1.1.8.2.1.1.1 Shlomo Mizrahi :::::::4.4.1.1.8.2.2 John Winthrop Aldrich m. Kathrine Delano Ryan ::::::::4.4.1.1.8.2.2.1 Kathrine Aldrich. ::::::::4.4.1.1.8.2.2.2 Margaret Aldrich ::::::::4.4.1.1.8.2.2.3 Christopher Aldrich :::::::4.4.1.1.8.2.3 Rosalind Aldrich m. Michael Michahelles ::::::::4.4.1.1.8.2.3.1 Marina Michahelles ::::::::4.4.1.1.8.2.3.2 Sophia Michahelles :::::4.4.1.1.9 Robert Winthrop Chanler (1872–1930), artist, m. 1st 1893 Julia Remington Chanler (1872–1936) (div. 1907), m. 2nd (div) Natalina "Lina" Cavalieri (1874–1944) ::::::4.4.1.1.9.1 Julia Chanler (1898-?), m 1st. 1920 George Beach :::::::4.4.1.1.9.1.1 Pauline Rose Laurin ::::::::4.4.1.1.9.1.1.1 David Alexander Petchey :::::::::4.4.1.1.9.1.1.1.1 Pax Chanler Kivimae :::::::::4.4.1.1.9.1.1.1.2 Roan Winthrop Kivimae :::::::::4.4.1.1.9.1.1.1.3 Beatrix Lauren Kivimae ::::::::4.4.1.1.9.1.1.2 Julia Francoise Petchey ::::::::4.4.1.1.9.1.1.3 Suzanne Laurin Petchey :::::::::4.4.1.1.9.1.1.3.1 Nicholas Petchey :::::::4.4.1.1.9.1.2 Monique Chanler Laurin ::::::::4.4.1.1.9.1.2.1 Katherina Maria von Nagel :::::::::4.4.1.1.9.1.2.1.1 Arthur von Nagel Niren ::::::4.4.1.1.9.2 Dorothy Chanler (1905–?) :::::4.4.1.1.10 Alida Beekman Chanler (1873–1969) m. Christopher Temple Emmet ::::::4.4.1.1.10.1 Elizabeth Winthrop Emmet (1897–1934) m. Edwin D Morgan Jr. :::::::4.4.1.1.10.1.1 Edwin Denison Morgan, III (1921–2001) m. 1st Nancy Marie Whitney (1926–2006) daughter of Cornelius Vanderbilt Whitney, m. 2nd Jacqueline Johnson, ::::::::4.4.1.1.10.1.1.1 Pamela Morgan ::::::::4.4.1.1.10.1.1.2 Alida Morgan ::::::4.4.1.1.10.2 Margaret Chanler Emmet (1899–1970) m. 1st Francis P Kinnicutt, m. 2nd John Benton Prosser ::::::4.4.1.1.10.3 Christopher Temple Emmet Jr.(1900–1974) ::::::4.4.1.1.10.4 Hester Alida Emmet (1902–1965) m. Louis Bancel LaFarge (1900–1989) in 1928 :::::::4.4.1.1.10.4.1 TImothy LaFarge (born 1930) m. 1st Anne Blackstone, m. 2nd Frances Madelyne Holst ::::::::4.4.1.1.10.4.1.1 Jason Emmet LaFarge m. Nkem R. Salako :::::::4.4.1.1.10.4.2 Benjamin LaFarge (born 1932) m. 1st Susan Seidner, m. 2nd Elizabeth Pusch :::::::4.4.1.1.10.4.3 Celestine LaFarge (born 1939) m. Joseph H. Nicolas ::::::::4.4.1.1.10.4.3.1 Daniel Nicolas ::::::::4.4.1.1.10.4.3.2 Alan Nicolas ::::::::4.4.1.1.10.4.3.3 Roland Nicolas ::::::::4.4.1.1.10.4.3.4 Christian Nicolas ::::::4.4.1.1.10.5 Egerton Chanler Emmet (1905–1905) ::::::4.4.1.1.10.6 Jane Erin Emmet (1908–1977) ::::::4.4.1.1.10.7 Winthrop Stuyvesant Emmet (1910–2001) m. 1st Marion de Forest Clark in 1935, m. 2nd Evelyn Bigelow Clark, m. 3rd Elsie Wilmerding, m. 4th unknown, m. 5th Mary Jane McGuckin ::::::4.4.1.1.10.8 William Patten Emmet (1911–1977) ::::::4.4.1.1.10.9 Thomas Addis Emmet 1915–1990)m. Eleonore Maria, Eleonore Maria Johanne Agathe Gobertina Victoria von Schoenburg; Princess of Schoenburg-Hartenstein (1914–1986) :::::4.4.1.1.11 Egerton White Chanler (1874–1882), died of a brain tumor ::::4.4.1.2 Unknown son (1841–1841), died in infancy :::4.4.2 John Jacob Astor III (1822–1890), financer and philanthropist, married Charlotte Augusta Gibbes (1825–1887) in 1846 ::::4.4.2.1 William Waldorf Astor I (1848–1919), 1st Viscount Astor, m. 1878, Mary Dahlgren Paul (1858–1894) :::::4.4.2.1.1 Waldorf Astor (1879–1952), 2nd Viscount Astor, the Conservative Party MP for Plymouth Sutton married Nancy Witcher Langhorne, daughter of Chiswell Dabney Langhorne and Nancy Witcher Keene. ::::::4.4.2.1.1.1 William Waldorf "Bill" Astor II (1907–1966), 3rd Viscount Astor, Conservative Party MP for Wycombe, m. 1st 1945 Sarah Kathlnee Elinor Norton (div. 1953), 2nd m. 1955 Philippa Victoria Hunloke, daughter of Henry Philip Hunloke and Anne Cavendish (div. 1960) 3rd m. 1960 Janet Bronwen Alun Pugh :::::::4.4.2.1.1.1.1 William Waldorf Astor III (born 1951), 4th Viscount Astor, m. Annabel Lucy Veronica Jones ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.1.1.1 William Waldorf "Will" Astor IV (born 1979) m. Lohralee Stutz :::::::::4.4.2.1.1.1.1.1.1 William Waldorf Astor V (born 2012) :::::::::4.4.2.1.1.1.1.1.2 Allegra Annabel Astor (born 2013) :::::::4.4.2.1.1.1.2 Emily Mary Astor (born 1956) :::::::4.4.2.1.1.1.3 Janet Elizabeth Astor, Duchess of Richmond from 2017 (born 1961) :::::::4.4.2.1.1.1.4 Pauline Marian Astor (born 1964) ::::::4.4.2.1.1.2 Nancy Phyllis Louise Astor (1909–1975), m. Gilbert James Heathcote-Drummond-Willoughby :::::::4.4.2.1.1.2.1 Nancy Jane Marie Heathcote-Drummond-Willoughby (born 1934) :::::::4.4.2.1.1.2.2 Timothy Gilbert Heathcote-Drummond-Willoughby (1936–1963) ::::::4.4.2.1.1.3 Francis David Langhorne Astor (1912–2001), 1st m. 1945 Melanie Hauser, 2nd m. 1952 Bridget Aphra Wreford :::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.1 Frances Christine Langhorne Astor (born 1947) ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.1.1 Gavin Frankel ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.1.2 Conrad Frankel ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.1.3 Patrick Frankel :::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.2 Alice Margaret Frances Astor (born 1953) ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.2.1 William Woodward ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.2.2 Jessica Woodward :::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.2.2.1 Myla Lenkiewicz :::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.2.2.2 Obi Lenkiewicz :::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.3 Richard David Langhorne Astor (born 1955) ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.3.1 Bonny Astor ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.3.2 Alfred Astor :::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.4 Lucy Aphra Nancy Astor (born 1958) ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.4.1 Leonard Pulsford ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.4.2 Ramona Pulsford :::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.5 Nancy Bridget Elizabeth Astor (born 1960) ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.5.1 Cara Naidoo ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.5.2 James Naidoo ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.5.3 Pamela Naidoo :::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.6 Thomas Robert Langhorne Astor (born 1962) ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.6.1 Mary Astor ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.3.6.2 Cecilia Astor ::::::4.4.2.1.1.4 Michael Langhorne Astor (1916–1980) – Conservative Party MP for East Surrey :::::::4.4.2.1.1.4.1 Polly Astor ::::::::4.4.2.1.1.4.1.1 Martha West ::::::4.4.2.1.1.5 John Jacob "Jakie" Astor VII (1918–2000) – Conservative Party MP for Plymouth Sutton :::::::4.4.2.1.1.5.1 Michael Ramon Langhorne Astor (born 1946) :::::::4.4.2.1.1.5.2 Stella Astor (born 1949) :::::::4.4.2.1.1.5.3 John William Astor (1962–1963) :::::4.4.2.1.2 Pauline Astor (1880–1972) m. Herbert Henry Spender-Clay (1875–1937) – Soldier and Conservative Party politician ::::::4.4.2.1.2.1 Phyllis Mary Spender-Clay (1905-?) m. Philip Bouverie Bowyer Nichols (1894–1962) (two sons and two daughters) ::::::4.4.2.1.2.2 Rachel Pauline Spender-Clay (1907-?) m. David Bowes Lyon (1902–1961) (one son and one daughter) ::::::4.4.2.1.2.3 Sybil Gwendoline Spender-Clay (1910–1912) :::::4.4.2.1.3 John Rudolph Astor (1881–1881) :::::4.4.2.1.4 John Jacob Astor V (1886–1971) – Conservative Party MP for Dover, m. Violet Mary Elliot-Murray-Kynynmound (1889–1965), daughter of Gilbert John Elliot-Murray-Kynynmound and Mary Caroline Grey ::::::4.4.2.1.4.1 Gavin Astor (1918–1984) – Lord Lieutenant of Kent, m. Irene Violet Freesia Janet Augusta Haig, daughter of Douglas Haig and Dorothy Maud Vivian :::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.1 John Jacob "Johnny" Astor VIII (born 1946) – Parliamentary Under-Secretary of State for Defence, 1st m. 1970 Fiona Diana Lennox Harvey (div. 1990), 2nd m. 1990 Elizabeth Constance "Liz" Mackintosh (born 1950) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.1.1 Camilla Astor (born 1974) m. Dominic M. Trusted (born c. 1974) :::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.1.1.1 Raya Trusted (born 2008) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.1.2 Tania Jentie Astor (born 1978) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.1.3 Violet Magdalene Astor (born 1980) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.1.4 Charles Gavin John Astor (born 1990) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.1.5 Olivia Alexandra Elizabeth Astor (born 1992) :::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.2 Bridget Mary Astor (born 1948) 1st m. 1980 (div. 1986) Arthur Tarnowski, 2nd m. 1989 Geoffrey Richard Smith ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.2.1 John Sebastian Gavin Tarnowski (born 1981) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.2.2 Lucian Francis Philip Tarnowski (born 1984) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.2.3 Morya Morvenna Irene Smith (born 1987) :::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.3 Elizabeth Louise Astor (born 1951) 1st m. 1979 (div. 1981) David John Shelton Herring, 2nd m. 1985 David Joseph Ward ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.3.1 Oliver Gavin Joseph Ward (born 1985) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.3.2 Victoria Mary Ward (born 1987) :::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.4 Sarah Violet Astor (born 1953) m. 1975 George Edward Lopes (born 1945), son of Massey Henry Edgcumbe Lopes and Helen Dawson ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.4.1 Harry Marcus George Lopes (born 1977), m. 2006 Laura Rose Parker Bowles (born 1978), daughter of Andrew Henry Parker Bowles and Camilla Rosemary Shand :::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.4.1.1 Eliza Lopes (born 2008) :::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.4.1.2 Gus Lopes (born 2009) twin :::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.4.1.3 Louis Lopes (born 2009 twin ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.4.2 Lorna Violet Lopes (born 1979) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.4.3 Sabrina Helen Lopes (born 1983) :::::::4.4.2.1.4.1.5 Philip Douglas Paul Astor (born 1959) ::::::4.4.2.1.4.2 Hugh Waldorf Astor (1920–1999), m. 1950 Emily Lucy Kinloch (1930–2013),Astor niece of Diana Vreeland :::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.1 Virginia Lucy Astor (born 1951), m. 1984 Richard Denis Wyer McGillycuddy (born 1948) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.1.1 Tara Virginia McGillycuddy (born 1985) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.1.2 Sorcha Alexandra McGillycuddy (born 1990) :::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.2 Rachel Mary Astor (born 1955) m. 1985 Edward Nicholas Ward (born 1953) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.2.1 Anna Roxelana Ward (born 1987) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.2.2 Zoe Rachel Ward (born 1990) :::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.3 Robert Hugh Astor (born 1958) m. 1991 Diana M. Murray ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.3.1 Nicholas Louis Robert Astor (born 1996) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.3.2 Jonathan Hugh Astor (born 1997) :::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.4 Jean Violet Astor (born 1962) m. 1982 John Maximilian Halford-Thompson ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.4.1 Guy Halford-Thompson (born 1986), Founder and CEO of BTL Group Ltd ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.4.2 Hugh Maximilian Halford-Thompson (born 1988), CIO of BTL Group Ltd ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.4.3 Ralph Mark Halford-Thompson (born 1993) :::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.5 James Alexander Waldorf Astor (born 1965) m. 1996 Janine Valentine ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.5.1 Lucy Valentine Astor (born 1998) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.5.2 Alexander Richard Astor (born 2000) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.2.5.3 Kitty Astor (born 2002) ::::::4.4.2.1.4.3 John Astor (1923–1987), Conservative Party MP for Newbury 1st m. 1950 Diana Kathleen Drummond (1926–1982) (grandniece of Herbert Samuel Holt), 2nd m. 1982 Penelope Eve Bradford (died 2006) :::::::4.4.2.1.4.3.1 Elizabeth Kathleen Astor (born 1951) :::::::4.4.2.1.4.3.2 John Richard Astor (born 1953) m. 1977 Katherine Mary Darell (born 1954) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.3.2.1 Emily Mary Astor (born 1980) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.3.2.2 Charles John Astor (born 1982) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.3.2.3 Tamara Sarah Diana Astor (born 1989) :::::::4.4.2.1.4.3.3 George David Astor (born 1958) m. 1983 Marianne Piroska Julia Leche (born 1958) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.3.3.1 Thomas David Astor (born 1987) ::::::::4.4.2.1.4.3.3.2 Amy Violet Astor (born 1989) :::::4.4.2.1.5 Gwendolyn Enid Astor (1892–1902) :::4.4.3 Laura Eugenia Astor (1824–1902), married Franklin Hughes Delano (1813–1893) on September 17, 1844, great-uncle of President Franklin Delano Roosevelt :::4.4.4 Mary Alida Astor (1826–1881) m. John Carey (1821–1881) ::::4.4.4.1 Margaret Laura Astor Carey (1853–1911) (4 children from 1st, 1 son from 2nd marriage), m. 1st 1875 (divorced) Alphonse Lambert Eugène, Ridder de Stuers (1841–1919) m. 2nd 1880 Count William Eliot Morris Zborowski (1858–1903) :::::4.4.4.1.1 Louis Zborowski (1895–1924), race car driver ::::4.4.4.2 Arthur Astor Carey (1857–1923), m. Agnes Whiteside (4 children) :::::4.4.4.2.1 Henry Reginald Carey (1890–1931) ::::::4.4.4.2.1.1 Henry Warder Carey (1922–1944), killed in action in France ::::::4.4.4.2.1.2 John Carey (1924–), m. Patricia Frank (1925–2016) :::::::4.4.4.2.1.2.1 Henry Frank ("Chip") Carey (1954–), m. Faye ? ::::::::4.4.4.2.1.2.1.1 John-Henry Carey ::::::::4.4.4.2.1.2.1.2 Miho Carey :::::::4.4.4.2.1.2.2 Douglas Carey (1958–), m. Angie ? 1983 ::::::::4.4.4.2.1.2.2.1 Shenoa Victoria Carey :::::::4.4.4.2.1.2.3 John Carey Jr. (1959–2011) :::::::4.4.4.2.1.2.4 Jennifer Patricia Carey (1966–), m. Philip Reichle ::::::::4.4.4.2.1.2.4.1 Caleb Reichle ::::::::4.4.4.2.1.2.4.2 Nathaniel Reichle ::::::4.4.4.2.1.3 William Bacon Carey (1926–), m. 1956 to Ann Lord McDougal (1929–2014) :::::::4.4.4.2.1.3.1 Katharine Blayney Carey (1963–), m. Eric Kassell ::::::::4.4.4.2.1.3.1.1 Colleen Ann Carey-Kassell (1998–) :::::::4.4.4.2.1.3.2 Laura Bacon Carey (1965–), m. Dyon Anniballi 1989, divorced 2006 ::::::::4.4.4.2.1.3.2.1 Audrey Mira Carey-Anniballi (1994–) ::::::::4.4.4.2.1.3.2.2 Jasper Graeme Carey-Anniballi (1997–) :::::::4.4.4.2.1.3.3 Elizabeth McDougal Carey (1968–) (no issue) ::::::4.4.4.2.1.4 Alida Carey (1928–) (no issue) :::::4.4.4.2.2 Arthur Graham Carey (1892–1984) (no issue) :::::4.4.4.2.3 Alida Carey (1892–1983), married Millard Burr Gulick (b. 1892) :::::4.4.4.2.4 Frances Carey (1898–1985) (no issue) ::::4.4.4.3 Henry Reginald Astor Carey (1865–1893) (no issue) :::4.4.5 William Backhouse Astor Jr. (1829–1892), businessman and race horse breeder/owner, married Caroline Webster "Lina" Schermerhorn (1830–1908), daughter of Rochester Mayor Abraham Maus Schermerhorn and Helen White ::::4.4.5.1 Emily Astor (1854–1881), married 1876 James John Van Alen (1848–1923) :::::4.4.5.1.1 Mary Van Alen (1876–1959) m. Griswold A. Thompson (1875–1945) (no issue) :::::4.4.5.1.2 James Laurens Van Alen (1878–1927) m. 1910, Margaret Louise Post (1876–1969) ::::::4.4.5.1.2.1 James Henry "Jimmy" Van Alen II (1902–1991), founder of Int'l Tennis Hall of Fame, inventor of tie-breaker in tennis ::::::4.4.5.1.2.2 William Laurens Van Alen (1907–2003), founding president of the United States Court Tennis Association, married 1931, Elizabeth Brinton Kent, daughter of Arthur Atwater Kent ::::::4.4.5.1.2.3 Louise Astor Van Alen (1910–1997) married 1st 1931 (div 1932), Alexei Mdivani (1905–1936); married 2nd 1936, Sergei Mdivani (1903–1936); married 3rd 1947, Alexander Saunderson (1917–2004) :::::4.4.5.1.3 Sarah Steward Van Alen (1881–1963), m. 1902 Robert Joseph Collier (1876–1918) (no children) ::::4.4.5.2 Helen Schermerhorn Astor (1855–1893) m. James Roosevelt "Rosey" Roosevelt Sr. (1854–1927), half-brother of President Franklin Delano Roosevelt :::::4.4.5.2.1 James Roosevelt "Tadd" Roosevelt Jr. (1879–1958) m. Sadie Messinger (no children) :::::4.4.5.2.2 Helen Rebecca Roosevelt (1881–1962) m. Theodore Douglas Robinson (1883–1934), nephew of President Theodore "T.R." Roosevelt Jr. (4 children) ::::4.4.5.3 Charlotte Augusta Astor (1858–1920) m. 1st 1879 (divorced 1896) James Coleman Drayton, m. 2nd 1896 George Ogilvy Haig :::::4.4.5.3.1 Caroline Astor Drayton (1880–1965) m. 1910 William Phillips (1878–1968) Ambassador (4 children) :::::4.4.5.3.2 Henry Coleman Drayton (1883–1942) 1st m. 1905 Mary Constance Knower, 2nd m. 1922 (divorced 1928) Catherine Livingston Hamersley :::::4.4.5.3.3 William Astor Drayton (1888–1973) m. 1912 Helen Fargo Squiers (2 children) :::::4.4.5.3.4 Alida Livingston Drayton (1890–1898) ::::4.4.5.4 Caroline Schermerhorn "Carrie" Astor (1861–1948), philanthropist, m. 1884 Marshall Orme Wilson Sr. (1860–1926), brother of Richard Thornton Wilson Jr. and Grace Graham Wilson :::::4.4.5.4.1 Marshall Orme Wilson Jr. (1885–1966), m. Alice Elsie "Ella" Borland (1887–1987) :::::4.4.5.4.2 Richard Thornton Wilson III (1886–1977) ::::4.4.5.5 John Jacob "Jack" Astor IV (1864–1912), businessman and victim, 1st m. 1891 Ava Lowle Willing (div. 1909), 2nd m. 1911 Madeleine Talmage Force, socialite, sister of Katherine Emmons Force :::::4.4.5.5.1 William Vincent Astor (1891–1959), businessman and philanthropist (no issue) :::::4.4.5.5.2 Ava Alice Muriel Astor (1902–1956), socialite, 1st m. 1924 Sergei Platonovich "Serge" Obolensky (div. 1932), 2nd m. 1933 Raimund von Hofmannsthal (div. 1939), 3rd m. 1940 Philip Harding, 4th m. 1946 David Pleydell-Bouverie ::::::4.4.5.5.2.1 Ivan Sergeyevich Obolensky (born 1925), financial analyst and corporate officer, 1st m. 1949 Claire Elizabeth McGinnis (born 1929) (div. 1956), 2nd m. 1959 Mary Elizabeth Morris (1934–2006) :::::::4.4.5.5.2.1.1 Marina Ivanovna Knyazhna Obolensky (born 1951) :::::::4.4.5.5.2.1.2 Ivan Ivanovich Knyaz Obolensky (born 1952) :::::::4.4.5.5.2.1.3 David Ivanovich Knyaz Obolensky (born 1953) married 1981 Mary Catherine Hicks (born 1952) ::::::::4.4.5.5.2.1.3.1 Natalya Elizabeth Davidovna Knyaginya Obolensky (born 1984) ::::::::4.4.5.5.2.1.3.2 Octavia Willing Davidovna Knyaginya Obolensky (born 1989) :::::::4.4.5.5.2.1.4 Sergei Ivanovich Knyaz Obolensky (born after 1959) ::::::4.4.5.5.2.2 Sylvia Sergeievna Knyaginya Obolensky (1931–1997) ::::::4.4.5.5.2.3 Romana von Hofmannsthal (born c. 1935) married Roderick McEwen (born 1932) :::::::4.4.5.5.2.3.1 Flora Mary Alice McEwen (born 1959) married Anthony David Willard Mason ::::::::4.4.5.5.2.3.1.1 Nathaniel Mason (born 1993) ::::::::4.4.5.5.2.3.1.2 Brooke Emily Mason (born 1997) :::::::4.4.5.5.2.3.2 Samantha Mary McEwen (born 1960) :::::::4.4.5.5.2.3.3 Christabel Mary McEwen (born 1962) 1st m. 1983 Edward Richard Lambton (div.), 2nd m. 2005 Jools Miles Holland ::::::::4.4.5.5.2.3.2.1 Frederick Lambton (born 1985) ::::::::4.4.5.5.2.3.2.2 Mabel Ray Britannia Holland (born 1990) :::::::4.4.5.5.2.3.4 Adam Hugo McEwen (born 1965) ::::::4.4.5.5.2.4 Emily Edwina Harding (born 1942) :::::4.4.5.5.3 John Jacob "Jakey" Astor VI (1912–1992), socialite and shipping businessman, 1st m. 1934 Ellen Tuck "Tucky" French (1915–1974), cousin of William Henry Vanderbilt III (div. 1943), 2nd m. 1944 Gertrude Gretsch (1923–1999) (div. 1954), 3rd m. 1954 Dolores Margaret "Dolly" Fullman (born c. 1928) (separated and divorced shortly after marriage), 4th m. Sue Sanford ::::::4.4.5.5.3.1 William Backhouse Astor III (1935–2008) m. (div.) Charlotte Ann Fisk (1936–2008) :::::::4.4.5.5.3.1.1 William Backhouse Astor IV (born 1959) :::::::4.4.5.5.3.1.2 Gregory Todd Astor (born 1966) m. Robin Rhodes ::::::::4.4.5.5.3.1.2.1 Alexandra Ellen Astor ::::::::4.4.5.5.3.1.2.2 Rebecca Charlotte Astor ::::::::4.4.5.5.3.1.2.3 Stephen William Astor ::::::4.4.5.5.3.2 Mary Jacqueline Astor m. John Rozet Drexel IV (born 1945), grandson of Ralph Francis Julian Stonor and great-great-grandson of Anthony Joseph Drexel ::::::::4.4.5.5.3.2.1 Nicholas Astor Drexel (born c. 1988) :::4.4.6 Henry Astor III (1830–1918), married Malvina Dinehart (born 1845) in 1871 :::4.4.7 Sarah Todd Astor (1832–1832), died in infancy ::4.5 Dorothea Astor (1795–1874), m. 1812 Walter Langdon Sr. (1788–1847) :::4.5.1 Sarah Astor Langdon (1813–1895), m. 1835 Jonkheer François Robert Boreel (1806–1869) ::::4.5.1.1 Willem Boreel (1838–1892), m. Mary Emily Milbanke (1844–1908) ::::4.5.1.2 Eliza Boreel (1841–1899), m. Adolf Jacob Carel van Pallandt ::::4.5.1.3 Agnes Boreel (1841–1857) ::::4.5.1.4 Sophia Robertina Boreel (1845–1902) ::::4.5.1.5 Alfred Montaldo Boreel (1849–1912) ::::4.5.1.6 Robert Eugene Boreel (1850–1896) :::4.5.2 John Langdon (1816–1837) (no issue) :::4.5.3 Eliza Astor Langdon (1818–1896), m. 1842 Matthew Wilks (1816–1899) (6 children) :::4.5.4 Louisa Dorothea Langdon (1820–1894), m. 1841 Oliver DeLancey Kane (1816–1874) (8 children) :::4.5.5 Walter Langdon Jr. (1822–1894), m. Catherine Livingston (1847–?) (no issue) :::4.5.6 Woodbury Langdon II (1824–1867), m. Helen Colford Jones (1824–1895) (1 son) :::4.5.7 Cecilia Langdon (1827–1906), m. 1840 Johann von Nottbeck, Consul General of Russia (4 children) :::4.5.8 Eugene Langdon (1831–1866), m. 1859 Harriet Lowndes (2 sons) ::4.6 Henry Astor II (1797–1799), died in infancy ::4.7 Eliza Astor (1801–1838), married Count Vincenz von Rumpff (1789–1867) in 1825 ::4.8 Unnamed son (1802–1802), died in infancy Members by birth order #John Jacob Astor Sr. (1763–1848) #William Backhouse Astor Sr. (1792–1875) #Charles Astor Bristed Sr. (1820–1874) #John Jacob Astor III (1822–1890) #William Backhouse Astor Jr. (1829–1892) #William Waldorf Astor I (1848–1919) #John Jacob "Jack" Astor IV (1864–1912) #William Astor "Willie" Chanler Sr. (1867–1934) #Lewis Stuyvesant Chanler Sr. (1869–1942) #Robert Winthrop Chanler (1872–1930) #Waldorf Astor (1879–1952) #James Roosevelt "Tadd" Roosevelt Jr. (1879–1958) #John Jacob Astor V (1886–1971) #William Vincent Astor (1891–1959) #Louis Zborowski (1895–1924) #Ava Alice Muriel Astor (1902–1956) #William Waldorf "Bill" Astor II (1907–1966) #Francis David Langhorne Astor (1912–2001) #John Jacob "Jakey" Astor VI (1912–1992) #Michael Langhorne Astor (1916–1980) #John Jacob "Jakie" Astor VII (1918–2000) #Gavin Astor (1918–1984) #Ivan Sergeyevich Obolensky (1925–) #John Jacob "Johnny" Astor VIII (1946–) #William Waldorf Astor III (1951–) #Alexandra Aldrich (1972–) #Sophia Michahelles Spouses by birth order #Caroline Webster Schermerhorn (1830–1908): widow of William Backhouse Astor Jr. #Nancy Witcher Langhorne (1879–1964): widow of Waldorf Astor, first female British MP. #Violet Mary Elliot-Murray-Kynynmound (1889–1965): wife of John Jacob Astor V #Madeleine Talmage Force (1893–1940): 2nd wife and widow of John Jacob "Jack" Astor IV #Roberta Brooke Russell (1902–2007): 3rd wife and widow of William Vincent Astor #Mary Benedict "Minnie" Cushing (1906–1978): 2nd wife of William Vincent Astor #Irene Violet Freesia Janet Augusta Haig (1919–2001): widow of Gavin Astor #Elizabeth Constance "Liz" Mackintosh (1950–): 2nd wife of John Jacob "Johnny" Astor VIII #Ava Lowle Willing: 1st wife of John Jacob "Jack" Astor IV #Janet Bronwen Alun Pugh: 3rd wife and widow of William Waldorf "Bill" Astor II #Annabel Lucy Veronica Jones: wife of William Waldorf Astor III, mother-in-law of British PM David Cameron #Julia Lynch Olin: 2nd wife and widow of Lewis Stuyvesant Chanler References External links * The Astor Family Papers 1719-1943 at the New York Historical Society Category:Astor family Category:Families of German ancestry Category:Business families of the United States Category:Political families of the United Kingdom Category:German-American history Category:Episcopalian families